


Sakura and Takara ( And Akako and her friends and team 7 and every little mistake)

by errorbunni



Series: Emerald Eyes and bloodied fist [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorbunni/pseuds/errorbunni
Summary: ‘ For the first time, Sakura looks at her, and she really looks at her. She does what she does best, she observes, she watches Takara as if when she looks, she’ll see her soul. And as if her every question will be answered. As if anything she ever wondered about herself will have an answer. As if her every mistake will be erased. ‘Sakura doesn’t want to be weak. Takara has a problem with justice. They both can pretend that this will fix these problems. Their good for each other. Together, they're a force to be reckoned with.





	Sakura and Takara ( And Akako and her friends and team 7 and every little mistake)

Sakura hates that she’s weak. She hates that she isn’t strong like Sasuke or Naruto. She hates that everyone has to protect her. She hates that when she continued walking down that path after they got ambushed, she stuck to Kakashi~Sensei’s side. Meanwhile, her teammates argued like nothing was wrong. She hates that she can’t stop thinking and can’t stop hating. She hates that these feelings feel so unladylike but so familiar. And she hates that there’s a figure by the window that she can’t ignore.

 

~

 

Takara also hates. But she's well past her hating phase, she says she has a problem instead.  So now she just has a problem with a lot of things.

 

She has a problem with ninja morals. She has a problem with the fact that everything terrible is normal. She has a problem with bad senseis’ and kids with all kinds of fucked up problems. She has a problem with these tweens with too much blood on their hands to see their scarred skin and dead parents who decided that their village was more important than their bright-eyed families. She has a problem with the fact that she has to do peoples jobs for them because they’ve obviously got it twisted. She has a problem with the fact that she can’t stop, won’t stop until it’s safe until there’s no more blood. She has a problem with the fact that she has an insatiable urge, an itch never to be scratched to do this.

 

She has a problem. Just a problem. She has a problem in general. She has a problem with justice, in a way she can’t wrap her head around. She has a problem with no true solution, but temporary remedies that take place in the shadows, under the moon.

 

~

 

Akako also hates and she’s honest with her feelings so she says she hates something, and she always means it. Akako has a life so she tries not to hate too much, it takes time away from her day. But when she’s around Takara, there seems to be a lot of things to hate.

 

She hates Takara’s way of solving problems and she hates that Takara never learns. She hates that she’s had to have way too many blanket interventions with Takara. She hates that Takara’s hard headed and broken and won’t accept it. She hates that she cares so much. She hates that she’s hating this much and that there’s nothing she can do to stop it because she just  _can't stop_  feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @soul.bunni


End file.
